


The Shadow Approaches

by Kaza999



Series: Echo Chamber [4]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, guhh i don't like writing things that are so short, hurm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaza999/pseuds/Kaza999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wednesday's Valduggery Week prompt--'Goodbyes.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Approaches

“I’ll see you again.”

Skulduggery said this with such certainty it made Valkyrie smile. “I hope so,” she said. “I like being me.”

Valkyrie could feel Darquesse dripping into her brain, the edges of her mind going dark as murderous thoughts crept in unbidden. 

Skulduggery was trying as hard as he could to slow down the approach of Vile’s armor, preventing it from entirely engulfing him just yet, stopping the helmet from closing over his face.

“I wish we didn’t have to do this,” Valkyrie told him.

“It’s the only thing we _can_ do.” 

“I know.” Valkyrie could hear the far-off rumblings of an army in the distance, and felt a burst of Darquesse's hot excitement run through her. She closed her eyes. 

Skulduggery’s thoughts were beginning to go very quiet, very calm, and at the same time a terrible rage began to boil deep in his soul. He could smell the scent of blood in the air. 

“I love you.” he said to her.

She grinned this time, her smile wide and vicious and not her own, but when she spoke, she sounded just like she usually did. “I know that. I love you too.”

He held out his armored hand to her. Shadows twisted around her arm as she reached out and took hold of it. 

They'd come back from their darkness. They'd done it before. They had to come back this time, too. 

Their darker halves had other ideas.


End file.
